memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY Season 6
Episodes Summary Star Trek: Voyager s sixth season was the first to be televised without running concurrently with seasons of , and can be characterized as having the feel of being oddly disconnected from seasons four and five that preceded it. As a result, Voyager's season six could be said to have more in common with the story-telling of season one, being populated by numerous episodes with story lines wholly independent of each other and the greater series arc, which by this point, was very well established. There are of course exceptions, most notably in when real-time communication is made with Starfleet, with the help of an obsessed Reginald Barclay. However, it was not until the end of the season in that this significant plot development was revisited. Numerous new aliens were introduced throughout the season, again indicative of the reliance on wholly independent story lines. However, the Hirogen make a re-appearance in , the Klingons in , the Borg make a (by now familiar) resurgence in , , and the season finale . The Vidiians also return in , as does a vengeful Kes intent on sabotaging the ship, killing B'Elanna Torres in the process. Only one of the newly introduced alien species (the Hierarchy) reappeared later, in the seventh season episodes and . Worthy of particular note in the sixth season is the introduction of the treacherous (and hugely popular) Vaadwaur in . While being vaunted as a possible season six nemesis for Voyager during a conversation towards the end of the episode, it was perhaps a missed opportunity on the part of the show's producers that the possibility of having the Vaadwaur return later on, was never taken up; "I doubt we've seen the last of them." : - Janeway, to Seven of Nine ( ) Despite Janeway's warning, and aside from a couple of conversational "nods" in the season seven episodes, and , the Vaadwaur were in fact, never seen again. halfway through the season added a significant development to the evolution of the series as Voyager s crew manifest grew by four with the introduction of the "Children of the Borg". Season six storylines featuring the children served as an addition to Seven of Nine's learning curve, as she took on the role of surrogate mother to the lost, and disconnected children. Although never directly spoken of in the script for either episode, with the knowledge of hindsight it is possible to note that in , a surreptitious link to the series finale is planted when Icheb's parents send him back to the Borg full of neurolytic pathogen. It is this same pathogen that Admiral Janeway uses when assimilated by the Borg Queen during the climax to the series finale, which infects the Collective and disables the transwarp hub, enabling Voyager to return home, and deal a crippling blow to the Borg at the same time. A couple of small "jumps" closer to home were realized in the episodes and but nothing like the huge leaps which helped characterize the previous two seasons, and for the majority of season six, any significant "jumps" forward were missing, again likening the sixth season to the first. The process of overcoming the difficulty in portraying Janeway as both authoritative and feminine that had dogged most of the first four seasons may have begun with season five's and her dalliance with the Devore Imperium's Kashyk, but the dilemma finally found some resolution with the introduction of another of Tom Paris' holodeck programs and the character of Michael Sullivan. In and Janeway is finally able to let her hair down (in more ways than one), and the issue of fraternizing with her subordinates is happily laid to rest. This resolution however, was not without its detractors, including Kate Mulgrew herself. "When I read that one, I went right over to (Rick) Berman's office and I said "What are you smoking?" I mean, how desperado is this broad!" : - Kate Mulgrew (speaking at Sacramento, USA Convention 2003 (uploaded on YouTube)) Voyager s sixth season culminated in the assimilation of Janeway, Tuvok, and Torres, as the crew again went head to head with the Borg Queen, this time to assist an underground Borg Resistance threatened with annihilation. Background information * This is the first Star Trek season since TNG Season 6, in 1992, to premiere on its own. This coincided with the end of the seven season run of in June 1999. * This is the first Star Trek season since 1987 that doesn't feature any appearances by Michael Dorn as Worf. * Discounting season premieres/finales, this was the first season since season 2 not to feature a two-part/movie length episode during its run. * featured Karen Austin as B'Elanna Torres' mother, one of the actresses apparently short-listed for the original role of Kathryn Janeway. * "Survival Instinct" is the first time since "Living Witness" in Season 4 that Jeri Ryan appeared in a full Borg outfit. * When asked what stood out about season six, Robert Beltran commented that he didn't have fun during this season, calling it "dreary and tedious" for him. * Characters that "crossover" from other incarnations of Star Trek: Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay ( and ); Admiral ( ). Credits Cast ;Starring *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway ;Also Starring *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant jg B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant jg Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant commander Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine Crew ;Executive Producers * Rick Berman * Brannon Braga ;Co-Executive Producers * Joe Menosky * Ken Biller ;Creative Consultants * Michael Piller * Jeri Taylor ;Supervising Producers * Peter Lauritson * Merri Howard ;Producers * Robin Bernheim * J.P. Farrell Co-Producer: Dawn Velazquez Associate Producer: Stephen Welke Executive Story Editor: Bryan Fuller Story Editor: Michael Taylor ;Staff Writers * Robert Doherty * Raf Green Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian Production Coordinator: Diane Overdiek ;First Assistant Directors * Jerry Fleck * Arlene Fukai ;Second Assistant Directors * Michael DeMeritt * David Trotti ;Script Supervisors * Cosmo Genovese * Jan Rudolph Science Consultant: Andre Bormanis Production Designer: Richard James Art Director: Louise Dorton Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach Scenic Arts Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda ;Scenic Artists * Wendy Drapanas * James Van Over Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko Property Master: Alan Sims Set Decorator: Jim Mees Director of Photography: Marvin Rush, A.S.C. Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets Key Grip: Randy Burgess Special Effects: Dick Brownfield Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone Video Supervisor: Denise Okuda Hair Designer: Josee Normand ;Hair Stylists * Charlotte Parker * Viviane Normand * Gloria Montmayor Make-Up Designed and Supervised By: Michael Westmore ;Make-Up Artists * Tina Hoffman * Scott Wheeler * James Rohland * Suzanne Diaz Costume Designer: Robert Blackman Wardrobe Supervisor: Carol Kunz ;Key Costumers * Susie Money * Tom Siegel * Kim Shull * Matt Hoffman * Erin Regan ;Set Security * Lazard Ward * Steve D'Errico Casting Executive: Helen Mossler ;Casting Directors * Junie Lowry-Johnson * Ron Surma Original Casting By: Nan Dutton, C.S.A. ;Film Editors * Daryl Baskin * Bob Lederman * Tom Benko ;Composers (Not a complete list) * Jay Chattaway ("Equinox, Part II", "Riddles", "Dragon's Teeth", "Pathfinder", "Collective", "Spirit Folk", "Fury", "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") * Dennis McCarthy ("Survival Instinct", "Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy", "The Voyager Conspiracy", "Virtuoso", "Tsunkatse", "Ashes to Ashes", "Life Line", "Unimatrix Zero") * David Bell ("Barge of the Dead", "Alice", "Fair Haven", "Memorial", "Child's Play", "Muse") * Paul Baillargeon ("One Small Step", "Blink of an Eye", "Good Shepherd", "Live Fast and Prosper") Music Editor: Gerry Sackman Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors * Ronald B. Moore * Mitch Suskin ;Visual Effects Coordinators * Art Codron * Liz Castro Sound Mixer: Alan Bernard Post Production Coordinator: Monique K. Chambers Pre-Production Coordinator/Script Coordinator: Lolita Fatjo Assistant Script Coordinator: Maggie Allen ;Production Associates * David Rossi * Maril Davis * Michael O'Halloran * Nicole Gravett * Eric Norman * Terry Matalas ;Production Assistants * Jenny Pray * Rodney Dugins * Christopher Petrus * Gerald Saavedra Transportation Captain: Stu Satterfield ;Drivers * Larry Dukes * Cameron Calder * John Moore * Ray McLaughlin Location Manager: Lisa White DGA Trainee: Melissa St. Onge Filmed with Panavision cameras and lenses ;Main Title Design by * Santa Barbara Studios * Dan Curry Post Production Sound by: 4MC Sound Services Digital Optical Effects: Digital Magic Special Video Compositing: CIS, Hollywood Editing Facilities: Four Media Company ;Computer Generated Effects * Foundation Imaging * Digital Muse Uncredited * Emmerson Denney - Voice/Dialogue Coach for Albie Selznick ("The Voyager Conspiracy") See also * VOY Season 6 performers * VOY Season 6 UK VHS * VOY Season 6 DVD External link * cs:Šestá sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 6 fr:VOY Saison 6 nl:VOY Seizoen 6 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 6 sv:VOY, säsong 6 Category:Star Trek seasons